The Residents of Arkham
by Shaman94
Summary: The Old Ones become humans after a war with the Elder Gods destroyed reality and is repaired by Yog-Sothoth. And no, This was not inspired by Nyaruko-San. But that's still a good show. It would be appritated for fan art to use as the image icon, since I can't draw. But now enjoy the story friends and keep an eye out for references to other great stories.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago there were only the Elders. They lived enternaly as equals amongst each other in the ever expanding vastness of space. They looked at this empty universe and decided to fill it. But none of them would follow another for that would mean they would be intherior to another, so they decided that they would make lesser beings to craft this universe.

These creatures were given a small portion of the Elders power, and made heinous looking so that they can never be considered equals in anyway. These beings did as what they were made for and filled the universe with planets and stars, but something happend to them, they started to question why they had to be lesser then their 'masters' these beings that made them, their Gods. So they learned new powers and went to war with their creators. They were many but young and weak compared to their Elders.

The war was over as quickly as it began. The lesser beings lost to their Elders and were severely punished for their actions against them. The weakest were imprisoned on the planet that they thrived on for so long, Earth. The mightiest were cast across the universe and separated from each other. The one who lead the rebel, Azathoth, was stripped of his own brain by the Lord Commander of the Elders and sealed in the center of the universe.

He now thrives in an undying anger with only one thought in his mind, or at least what's left of his mind, the thought was 'Kill the Elders' repeating in his head nonstop. His own kind had to sooth his seething anger to protect their own exsistence, for if he went mad even for a second it would mean the end of the everything even them. He is only stopped by the demonic flute playing of his kin. But while he goes mad, his children continue his work, waiting for the day they can be free and face the Elders once more in battle at their most darkest of hours.

* * *

Somewhere in the space between Space and Time, two figures sat together. One named Nyarlathotep, dressed in his Pharaoh guise and picking at his nails. Another Yog-Sothoth, appearing as his usual slithering mass of tentacles with an orb shaped object at the center of it all. Yog looked over at Nyarlathotep in annoyance.

"Could you not do that here?" He asked him angrily.

"Not do what? Pick my nails?" Nyarlathotep lashed back at him.

"Is that what you call them? You do remember that they belong to those lesser beings, right?"

"The humans? Oh they are not all that bad. I like to play with them."

"You only like the sound they make when they breake."

"Can you blame me? I have all this power and nothing to do. No equal, or rival..." Nyarlathotep told Yog.

"What of Cthugha?" Yog asked him.

"He's no fun, takes everything so seriously."

"In his defense, you did take his sanity."

"Whatever." Nyarlathotep said put out by Yogs comment and returned to picking his nails.

"I asked you to stop that, now I'm telling you to stop." Yog grew impatient.

"You won't give me any work. You won't let me pick my nails. What exactly am I supposed to do?" Nyarlathotep asked him equally annoyed.

"Live and die. What else are you supposed to do?"

"And what do I do while I live? It gets very dull to be enternal and have little to do, even in the infinite universe."

"We could talk, that should kill a couple eons." Yog suggested.

"That could work. What's there to talk about?" Nyarlathotep said interested in what Yog had to say.

"Well you seem to be so interested in these humans, what have they done that sets them apart from the rest of the universe?"

"Ah where to begin? Have ya heard of what happend to Glaaki's spawn?"

"Thog? Yes, I have."

"Barbaric Cimmerians. Never under estimate the predecessors of the Celts." Nyarlathotep said to Yog. A moment of silence fell upon the duo as they tried to think of something that would interest the other while at the same time being new information to the other.

"..." none had an idea of what to talk about. How does one speak of something an all seeing entity doesn't already know? The two grew uncomfortable with nothing to say to each other, then finally something they didn't expect to happen happend.

"Did you feel that?" Yog asked Nyarlathotep.

"Not as well as you did, but yes nonetheless. Yog it's time, awaken the others I'll get father." Nyarlathotep said with a grin on his face. Yog began to use all his mental power to awaken his own kind.

All across the universe the Old Ones awoke. From the depths of the ocean to the furthest edge of the universe, they began to stir. An legion of abominations spread across the universe rose from their deathly slumber and migrated to one place in the univers, the center. Nyarlathotep went to control the last of them, their master and his father, Azathoth. He waited in the center of the universe soothed by the flute music.

"Good work fellows, I'll take it from here." Nyarlathotep told the flute players. He received scowls from his peers but did not care or even pay them any attention. He approached his father, a mass of tentecels with a strange aurora surrounding them and holding them together.

"Azathoth." Nyalrthotep spoke to him, getting his attention.

"It's time for you to get what you want must in the universe. It's time to kill the Elders." Azathoth began to stir. He grew restless and angry. The flute music kept his attention on Nyarlathotep allowing him to control his father.

"Follow me and you'll have what you want." Nyarlathotep promised his father. What ever bit of sanity Azathoth had left allowed him to follow his son. All the pieces were falling into place for the final war to be waged.

* * *

The Elders readied for war. They gathered in their Cathedral and spoke to another.

"Nodens has fallen into his slumber, the Old Ones are free once more." one of the Elders spoke.

"We will waste them as we have done before. There is no reason for this battle to go any different." another one answered him.

"We have grown old, they did not age and are now well rested."

"We have our experience."

"We need the youth to fight. Other wise we are mearly the few and the old versus the many and the young." The Elders paused for a moment and came to a realization.

"If we must commence the Ragnorak then we will. Let's just hope it does not come to that."

* * *

Yog-Sothoth and Nyarlathotep regrouped along with the rest of their kind. Azathoth was controlled by his flutist for the time they needed him controlled. Nyarlathotep looked around trying to find something or someone.

"What are you doing now?" Yog questioned him.

"Cthuga. He's the last thing I need to meet on this battle field." Nyarlathotep said to Yog.

"Ah yes, of all the beings in the universe and you had to become arch nemesis to your own kind."

"I've become everyone's arch nemesis at one time or another. Minus you and father."

"Yes, you only have the guts to antagonize those lesser then you."

"Or equal. My philosophy is to never get in a fight that you'll lose."

"Good philosophy."

"It has done me good for this long. Ah here are our opponents for the day." the duo looked and saw the Elders arrive. Despite their old age they were still fit warriors. If Azathoth could only see through his blind eye, no telling his reaction.

"Shall we?" Yog asked Nyarlathotep.

"Oh I insist you give the order. Odds are the others will like it better if you do." Nyarlathotep answered him.

"Very well. Halt the flute playing!" Yog ordered. Azathoth became angered. He started to lash out and attack every thing he could grasp. The Old ones stood clear and followed behinde him as he attacked the Elders army. The Elders held their ground and delt great damage twoards Azathoth but not without suffering their casualties.

It took only minutes to finish off Azathoth but now their numbers were only a handful of what they started with. The Old One had only lost Azathoth and the few flutist he destroyed himself early. Nyarlathotep and Yog looked at eachother.

"Marvelous, let's end this finally." Nyarlathotep joyously.

The Old Ones began to attack the Elders. The Elders had no choice but to preform their ultimate final solution on their creations. The Elders would have to cause Ragnorak. The last few Elders began to glow with energy and intense heat that could be felt even on Earth. The Old Ones knew what was happening.

"Didn't think they had it in them. So human of them to do the unexpected." Nyarlathotep said with joy.

"Glad this fascinates you, we're about to die." Yog told him.

"Not with the ace in the hole we have, you." Nyarlathotep looked at him.

"Just this once bend the laws of all of reality and save your kind, or just us I'm fine with either." Nyarlathotep told him.

"Your brilliant!" He yelled at Nyarlathotep.

"Of course I am." Nyarlathotep said smugly. The Elders began to erupt with pure power that obliterated them and was spreading across the universe. It all would of surely have been destroyed if, ironically enough, not for Yog-Sothoth and his Reality bending power. The universe survived but the Old Ones were nowhere to be found in the universe. That's where we come back to Earth my fair reader.


	2. Skin Deep

We come to Earth, in Arkham Massachusetts, years later after the catylclysim but nothing has changed in the universe. Everyone continued their cycle of life. Humans remained the dominate species of Earth but nothing more then another creature compared to the rest of the beings in the universe.

It is late at night in the city and we find an elderly man, in his late fifties, walking the street. He had no protection but still he came to the most dangerous part of the city on his own. He neared an alleyway and from it heard someone beckoning to him.

"Hey! Old man, got the time?" he asked the old man. "Of course it is...2:17 am." he answered. "Thanks. Oh and one more thing give me all your cash." the stranger pulled out a small gun. "Your going to kill me for paper I may or may not have?" the old man asked. "Nah, I'm going to kill ya for askin a stupid question like that." the stranger shot the gun, sending the bullet right through the frail, old man. The old man looked at the stranger.

"You shot me! Now I'm probably going to bleed all over the place and die all slow like you dick." The old man said to the stranger. "If only ya gave me the money friend, then I wouldn't of fired it." The stranger said to him smugly. "Ah don't worry friend...I could fix your mistake...just watch." The old mans skin began to literally crawl on him, as if there were bugs under it. It became younger and more smooth. It also darkened with a deep tan. His torso shrunk a tiny bit but his legs and arms extended. His hair went from long, thin and grey to a short military cut blonde. His eyes were the only thing that remained the same, a greenish teal color. When it was all over the old man now resembled a black male in his late teens or early twenties.

The stranger was shocked and horrified by what he just saw. The man he had shot just morphed into a completely different person right before his eyes. "Let's see what I have here now." The man felt his new body. "Black skin, blonde hair, still no muscles... But I'm young and limber again, ha!" he rejoiced in his new body. "What are you?" the stranger asked him. "You! You tried to kill me, and it hurt a little!" the man looked at the mugger. "I didn't know you were a demon or an angel or whatever I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." the mugger yelled as he pleaded for his life.

The man just looked at him. "Killing is no fun, besides you showed me one thing: I'm almost mortal in this state. And for that I thank you. 18 years of madness should suffice for your punishment." the man told the mugger. "Oh and to answer your early question of what I am, I am the crawling chaos. But you may tell them, when they ask you who did this to you in the next life cycle, it was Nyarlathotep." Nyarlathotep then looked into the eyes of the mugger bringing his nightmares to life. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! It's good to be back." Nyarlathotep said with joy.

* * *

In another part of Arkham was a lone old man sitting in a throne of somekind. He looked up and smiled. "Nyarlathotep...perfect." he said to himself.

Across the town Nyarlathotep sinced something. "I'm coming." he said. He then walked towards the source of the signal of the disturbance leaving the mugger in the alleyway, in the fetal position mumbling to himself.

Nyarlathotep finally arrived to his decision, Arkham cemetery. "Clever. No one would ever want to come here in search of our kind." Nyarlathotep said to himself. He continued to one of the crypts and opened it. "The glorified has arrived my friend!" Nyarlathotep announced his presence. In the tomb he met the old man on the throne. Around him were four pillar with hieroglyphs carved into them. "Still can't exsist in both time and space at the same time? At least not with out these trincates of yours Yog-Sothoth." Nyarlathotep asked him.

"I am curious as to how did you survive?" Nyarlathotep asked him again. "I had enough power to survive in one of my avatars as most of ours had." Yog explained. "Splendid, so where are they?" Nyarlathotep asked as he began looking around the crypt. "That's why I contacted you Nyarlat. I need you to take up your old job as my messenger." Yog told him. "Hmp...I never liked that job. Whats in it for me if, keyword if, I help you do thins?" Nyarlathotep asked Yog. "A new role in our pantheon."

"Which role?" Nyarlathotep questioned.

"Let's see your father is dead, your brothers missing, how about the same deal your father and I had? Rull all of reality as equals." Nyarlathotep paused and took time to think about this offer. "What of those who would, how do I put this? What of those who would rather tear me apart from every fiber of my being instead of follow my rull?" "I will back you up. Think Nyarlathotep, your father was mighty but you...your something else. Before it was just me and your father and look at what we did to the Elders. Now imagen what we could do. No one, even Mitra, would challenge us."

Nyarlathotep poundered this offer for a brief time. "Very well what do you need me to do?" Nyarlathotep asked Yog-Sothoth. "I'm certain you have experienced this feeling humans call 'pain' by now." Yog spoke to Nyarlathotep. "Indeed. It was unwanted." Nyarlathotep said to him. "Then you know we are almost mortal in this Reality. We have to regain our god status by any means nessecarry." Yog told Nyarlat. "And one becomes a god again how, exactly?" he asked Yog. "We need one of every elemental force to completely regain control Reality once more. That's where you come in. You see Nyarlat, I can not go beyound these pillars without fading from this reality and without me this universe will fall apart. But you don't have to fear that happening to you, do you now? You can go on and collect the others." Yog-Sothoth told him.

"Alright and who do we collect first? We already got me for wind." Nyarlathotep said as he searched for new clothes to suit his new body. "We still need Dirt, Water and..." Yog paused momentarily. "Don't say it." Nyarlathotep told him. "Fire." Yog finished. "Damn it. Let's start with him then, ya know get the most difficult one out of the way." Nyarlathotep suggested. "You'll find him at the Arkham Asylum. As a resident." Yog explained. "Perfect, let's start right away." Nyarlathotep came back out wearing an inner white shirt, black tie, and red over coat from collar to the sleeves. His pants were just as crimson as his coat. He wore black boots and a red top hat. In his hand was the WAS scepter. "I'm ready to go." he said.


End file.
